


New-U

by StarfruitSpice



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfruitSpice/pseuds/StarfruitSpice
Summary: Rhys is comfortable in bed when Jack walks in with a suprise





	New-U

     Rhys laid across Jack’s old king size bed, sleeping peacefully among the luxurious sheets.  His lips softly parted, letting small stream of drool spill out as he dreamed away. In Jack’s apartment he didn't have to worry about any unwanted intruders, since the AI had made sure that, for the moment, only Rhys had access. There was no reason for him to ever feel unsettled in his new home.

     So when he woke up with the hair on his neck on end he was reasonably confused. Rhys heard what sounded like doors opening and closing, and wrinkled his nose at his own stupid imagination running wild. He turned onto his side, and reached out for a pillow. The bed sunk behind him, the unmistakable weight of another body crawling onto the bed with him. 

     Naturally he threw himself back over, hitting the person as hard as he could with the back of his fist. 

     “Son of a  _ taint _ !” Rhys’s eyes flew open at the familiar voice. The voice he had gotten used to having an unsettling static that now seemed to be clear. The man in front of him moved his hand away from his face and Rhys found himself looking into the eyes of handsome Jack, sans his trademark mask, and now sporting a rather impressive red bump on the side of his face.

     “J-Jack?”

     Jack crossed his arms and glared at him. “Yeah, dipshit. Who the frick else can get in here?”

     Rhys’s mouth was open lamely as he tried to come up with a response. “You're dead. An- an AI. You don't have a  _ body _ , Jack.”

     “Ah, see, that's where you're wrong.” Jack threw his arms out to his sides, dramatically gesturing to himself. “I had R&D whip this up. Cloned body, cybernetic brain. I’m mostly a real boy now.” 

     Rhys nodded slowly, before changing his mind and shaking his head. “Jack, what the fuck? You didn't think to tell me you had this in development?”

     “What, and ruin the surprise?” Jack scoffed at him. “In your dreams. Speaking of, I'm sure you’d like to get back to that right? I was trying to join you, but clearly you don't want me.” He turned away with a dramatic fake sniff.

     It was Rhys’s turn to glare at Jack. “If you wanted to cuddle, maybe you should have told me you were going to have a body to cuddle. Now, you get to sleep on the couch.” Jack quirked a brow, and started to crawl up on the bed anyway. Rhys bodily tried to shove Jack back off the bed, but- despite Jack having previously been an AI with no concept of strength- Jack was able to push Rhys down to the bed instead. He grabbed Rhys’s wrist and held it above him.

     “Oof- Jack! No! You're not allowed!” Rhys felt his face heat up as Jack simply flopped down on top of him, knocking the wind out of him. “Oh my god Jack- why are you so heavy!?” he gasped out, trying to breathe under Jack’s strangely heavy weight.

     “Hmm? Oh, right.” Jack lifted himself up, letting Rhys take a few much needed breaths before dropping himself just to Rhys’s right, pinning Rhys under his heavy limbs. “Bones are also robotic, guess I didn't take that into account on my weight. Probably like 200 pounds heavier, huh.”

     Rhys reached up and stroked Jack’s arm absentmindedly, slightly dazed. “If this is going to be a regular thing you better not lay on top of me like- ever.”

     Jack was silent for a moment before he laughed softly. “We’ll see.”


End file.
